


Our Mixed Fortunes

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Erik, Mario, and Marco had very different weekends, at least from a professional point of view. They work together to celebrate and commiserate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> Your works inspire me time and again. While Erik isn't explicitly a Dom in this work, nor Marco and Mario explicitly subs, Erik in charge is how I see them, hence the specific inspiration listed.
> 
> Anybody know what to call these three? Dutzeus or Görmeus, maybe?

Things were emotionally complicated, for want of a better word, for Sunny/Sunshine, Mars/Blondie, and Schuster/Brownie. Mario was injured, Marco had scored a late winner, and Erik had played a full match without scoring. They were currently sitting on Erik's king-size bed in increasingly uncomfortable silence, not knowing which of the three scenarios to acknowledge first.

Erik sat up quickly, earning confused looks from Marco to the left and Mario to the right. "Someone has to take action," he said firmly. "And it's my bed, so I'm going to take the first action."

Neither Marco nor Mario objected; after all, they had teamed up to buy Erik the bed as an anniversary present. They simply waited for whatever action Erik would take.

"Blondie, you scored, and it was a very important goal," Erik stated. "Right?"

"Yes, Brownie," said Marco, not sure where this was going.

"How does that make you feel, Sunshine?"

"Happy for Mars," answered Mario with some hesitation.

"In that case, we must celebrate Marco Reus." Erik smiled and kissed the top of Marco's head, while Mario reached across Erik to take Marco's hands.

"Hang on a second, Mario," said Erik. Mario dropped Marco's hands and leaned back so he was no longer stretched over Erik. "Now, Sunshine here is injured. I presume you're not too happy about it?"

"Of course I'm unhappy about it, Schuster."

"And your feelings, Blondie?"

"I'm worried and sad. I don't like Sunny hurt."

"That's how I feel, too. Therefore, we must make Mario Goetze feel happier." He kissed the top of Mario's head. "Now, I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't score today, but I'm pleased that I played the full match. Making you two feel better will make me feel better."

Erik sat up and scooted backward until his shoulders touched the headboard, giving Mario and Marco space to reach out to each other without risking an elbow to Erik's stomach. (Yes, it had happened before, and no, they didn't remember whose elbow it had been.) Marco pulled Mario into an embrace and softly said, "I hate you getting hurt more than I hate being hurt, Sunny."

"If my being hurt means you're not hurt, Mars, then it's worth it." Mario nuzzled Marco's neck. "I know it doesn't really work that way, but if I could make it work that way, I'd make it work that way so you'd never be hurt again."

Erik leaned forward and began to play with Mario's hair. "You need to get well, Mario, OK? Don't worry about karma getting at Blondie."

"And you need to score, Schuster," replied Mario. "I want an excuse to break this mattress with you."

"Mario!" Marco lightly slapped Mario's lower back in mock indignation. "Are you saying I'm not worthy of mattress-breaking?"

"More like you're too sensible to break a mattress, Marco," explained Erik, snaking his free hand under Marco's shirt. "You're rough and tough when you want to be, but you're careful enough to keep things from breaking so we don't risk getting hurt - or having to buy a new mattress."

"I suppose you're right." Marco sighed.

"We love you anyway," said Mario. "And we're happy you didn't need to be subbed out, Erik."

"And we love you, Mario," said Erik. "We're three men in love."

Mario and Marco kissed Erik's cheeks as if they were posing to a cheesy picture following Erik's cheesy line. Erik laughed and said, "Now, then...Mario has to take it easy on his knee. So let's have him lie down and _handle_ Marco. And Marco can get _mouthy_ on me. Mario has to _come_ to terms with just watching until he's better."

"Do we reward Brownie's terrible jokes, Sunny?" asked Marco as he took the needed supplies out of the nightstand drawer.

"That'd be punishing ourselves, Mars," smirked Mario as he and Erik switched spots on the bed. "Schuster's terrible jokes aren't worth that."

**Author's Note:**

> "Schuster" is German for "cobbler." Erik's hometown of Pirmasens is historically associated with shoes, so much so that there's [a shoe museum](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_Shoe_Museum) in town. "Brownie" is because of the hair (and because I couldn't think of anything else).


End file.
